Rise of the twin headed Dragon
by Thrudgelmir2333
Summary: One-shot. As Siegfried ascends to the heavens with the Siren in his grip, the two-headed dragon's very last thoughts are revealed.


Came up with this during Physics class. Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

**Title: Rise of the twin-headed dragon**

I finally reached him after enduring so many blows and I wrapped my arms around his, tightening my fingers behind his cape and squeezing as hard as I could. I feel his armoured hand percing through my chest and his fingertips touching my core, but it was already too late for him...Hilda, Shiryu and Seiya yelled my name and I was enveloped in a pillar of light. Soon, I would launch myself into the skies along with the responsible for all the misery that has fallen upon my home. Sorrento yelled my name, calling me a traitor and insane, and I just smirk in return...

I leapt, saying goodbye to those I loved...

As I ascended into my star, I heard Sorrento scream in horror, claiming he did not want to die...How utterly pathetic...How absolutely enfuriating...that this man, who has caused the death of all my comrades and spat on their memories and honor, is now screaming like a frightened child, claiming he did not wish their fate to be his own...But it shall be...

On my honor and pride, he shall share their fate, as will I...

Yet, as I climb to the lair of the gods along with my victim, i cannot help but feel fear and regret...Maybe this was unnecessary...Maybe I could have defeated this man without sacrificing myself...Maybe, with the help of Seiya...

But no! Seiya was exhausted, and so where the others Saints of Bronze, if not dead...They didn't stand a chance after our battle...I have brought this upon myself...

However, though the possibilty of a different path has been erased from my mind, something was still bothering me...Some old feeling that was now making me regret that decision...If only I could think of some way to defeat the Marina, I could have...been with those I love...

Who are those I love?...

What is that which I value in life?...

My parents?

...Being long dead, they cannot be the ones I regret leaving behind on Earth...

My destiny?...The fate of the mighty hero Sigfried, enforced on me by both my father and my master, both who told me that I possessed his power and, therefore, his responsabilities towards the people of Asgard? The hero who slaughtered Fafnir and bathed in his blood, blessing countless generations with invencibility?...

It could not be, as I am fulfilling his fate right now and no youth truly valued the legacy of his forefathers...

My master, who taught me so much...I haven't seen him in years...All those years ago, a man from Greece reached this land, bloody and beaten and suffering the cold. Even in the state he was, he saved my life from those who threatened me and taught me the art of combat along with the Dragon Storm Blizzard and left... I wish I could have seen him one last time before the end...

It could not be, as he taught me that I should put my life in defence of my honor, and that's exactly what I am doing right now!...

My friends? All the men that died that day? All the man that sacrificed themselves in a pointless war for nothing? The men who died to give him all the motivation necessary to destroy the Saints of Bronze, only for him to discover at the hands of the man in front of me that it was all a horrible mistake?

No...They died with honor...And they eagerly awaited me in heaven...

Yet, my mind is filled with nostalgy when thinking about them...All these memories rushing back to me...

Who is it that I cherish?

Thor, who died at the hands of the Pegasus Saint...I respected that giant, for he was willing to go against the law of the land and risk his life for the good of the people of Asgard, always putting the well being of others before his own...He did not deserve to die...

Fenrir, killed along with his wolves in a avalanche caused by the Dragon Saint...He thought him to be a bit unruly and rather wild, but he was a brave, powerful and loyal warrior nonetheless...He did not deserve to die...

Mime, disgraced by the Pheonix Saint and then dying at his hands...I knew your foster father and I respected the both of you. I never understood Mime's hatred towards the man who raised him and I think that there was more to the story than what he would tell us...This is because I found hard to believe that Folker, Mime's guardian, a hero of Asgard and a kind, fair man, was capable of cold-blooded murder...Even so, Mime did not deserve to die...

Syd, fatally wounded by the Andromeda Saint and dying in his brother's arms, whom he always knew about but never confronted...Had not Hilda tell me about it, I would never know he even existed... He was a good man and so was his twin, who was defeated by the Pheonix Saint,...They did not deserve to die...

Albeirich...defeated by the Dragon Saint after taking down three Saints...I did not trust him and neither did I really care for him. I even suspected that he plotted something against us...Even so, he was our ally and he fought for us...Despite everything, he did not deserve to die...

Hagen, my best friend, defeated and killed by the Cygnus Saint when you foolishly attacked him because of Freya...Your death was the most painful one to me!...I will not let it be unavenged...for, like the others, you did not deserve it...

Freya, you stupid, reckless girl...Be careful and take care of your sister...

Seiya, Shiryu...Even right before my heart was pierced by this blackhearted General, I could still feel the damage you struggled so hard to cause in me...If not Shiryu, who has fallen, I know that Seiya will bring the spheres of Odin upon his altar and unlock the sword of our lord...I know that you will free Hilda...

Hilda...I depart knowing that you shall be saved from Poseidon's influence... I regret nothing, for my life shall be offered for your sake...and there was no other choice...

The memories are over...I no longer feel any regret...I am ready to die...and, at least, I'll take Sorrento with me!...It is my last act! It is my last wish that this man dies with me! For all that you have caused, Poseidon, and for the unforgiveable offences of the Siren, Sorrento shall die with me!...

Sorrento keeps screaming and struggling to get away from my grip. He sealed his fate when he stuck his arm in my chest! He will die!

Rest easy, my friends!...You did not deserve to die, but I shall not let your deaths be in vain by leeting this man live any further!...

...

...I'm still ascending...

...

I hear a horrible, inhuman scream and, to my ultimate horror, I look at Sorrento to see that I am embracing a hideous, monstrous woman and not the Marina General. The shock is too much for me... Years of trained reflexes force me to let go of him and get as much distance as possible from him...

It's to late for my mind to stop it's reaction...I already released the beast...

The beast disappears and my heart sank as I saw Sorrento smirking at me and calling me a fool, falling down to the Earth while I always ascend...

I'm going to die...and he'll live...

No...

I scream and ascend to the skies...

My body's heat increases as I pass through the atmosphere...

That horrible scream of the monster is all that I hear...

That terrible smirk of the General is all that I see...

Despair and failure...are all that I feel...

My body is starting to burn...

It will soon turn to dust...

Deaths...in vain!...No!...

Friends...forgive me...

Hilda...forgive me...

I...

I...

...I have failed...


End file.
